Lufhan's Bride
by yuikitty
Summary: K/K; Major OOcness...Kaoru is a lady thief who wants revenge for her father; Kenshin's a spy and an assassin, what if Kenshin and his co. are hired to investigate the notorious thieves?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so please don't sue me!!! A/N: Guys, here you are.this is it.  
  
* Chapter One - Confusion and confession *  
  
* Present day, 2002 *  
  
** 10:36 PM, Yokohama State Museum, Yokohama, Japan**  
  
" HEY! YOU THERE, STOP, STOP!!!!" the guard yelled as he tried to capture the thief. Kaoru did a backflip to avoid the guard's arms, then made sure she got her merchandise safely in her belt, and ran. 'Hmmm.Strange though! I thought that I've heard that statement before!' Kaoru thought as she kept on running. As she reached the window, where she had gained entrance, she jumped out. She could still hear the guard yelling, only that his voice wasn't the only one yelling.  
  
"GET THE THIEF! CALL THE POLICE!!!!" another officer yelled  
  
"As if they could! They couldn't even capture a rat!" Kaoru muttered indignantly.  
  
  
  
NGGNGNGNGNGNNGNGNGNGNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She heard the siren. Police's siren. 'Gotta get outta here fast!' she thought She ran towards the back gate and jumped to the other side.  
  
"STOP! THERE'S THE THIEF!" a police's booming voice shrieked  
  
As if on cue, two cops blocked her, each bearing katanas. They immediately unsheathed their katanas and ran towards her. Acting on instinct, she readied herself as she nonchalantly blocked the first man's attack and easily parried the other's. She then did a backflip, releasing her the burden of having to waste her time playing with these miserable smut of time. She took out a pack from her pocket and threw it to them, it released smoke. Kaoru took the opportunity and ran to a corner. Her car slowly coming to view. She hopped into her car and drove to the port.  
  
* 11:13 PM, Yokohama sea port *  
  
Meanwhile, a woman was standing facing the sea ahead. 'Kaoru should be here right.now ' Seiyo confirmed as she glanced at her wristwatch indicating 11:13 PM. Sure enough, a black convertible Benz came speeding her way, then stopped right at her.  
  
"Hey, am I late?" Kaoru asked, as Seiyo climbed at the Benz. Seiyo shook her head; Kaoru smiled and started the car. They then sped towards Tokyo.  
  
* 11:45 PM, Tokyo Bay *  
  
Two figures, leaned on a car, were watching the waning moon in the sky. The surroundings were peaceful and inviting. They had a day's rest after that job last night. Giving the redhead time to think.  
  
Seriously, everything in my life.I feel like I'm preparing myself. Bur for what? Or for whom? I've had my own experiences. I wish I could tell what's going on in my life. Huh! Kenshin smirked. Being Battousai, I still have a lot to learn in spite of my skills. I wonder------  
  
" Um.Kenshin.?" Kenshin's reverie was cut as Sano spoke, his confusion was quite apparent on his face. Kenshin glanced at Sano as to acknowledge what the man has to say.  
  
"Just wanna ask, do you perhaps.still.love Tomoe?" he asked. Kenshin's reply surprised him,  
  
"No.", seeing Sano's confusion, he went on " I know it sounds weird, but I think I'm waiting for someone. It's like it's not my turn to really love yet. With Tomoe, things don't turn out the way it should be anymore. There's someone waiting for her. Someday, I would find mine. I know I would, very soon. I still care for Tomoe though, she's still my friend." Kenshin said, at peace.  
  
Sano now understood. But he knew that, somehow, his friend would find real compassion. Heck, he thought, Kenshin would never have a hard time looking for one. There are already tons of beautiful women swarming after Kenshin Himura. With flaming red hair, intriguing violet eyes, and not to mention his 6'1 height, and of course, his unbelievable kendo skills.  
  
On the other hand, he, Sanosuke Sagara, had spiky brown hair, sometimes tied with a bandana, 6'2, gorgeous brown eyes, and of course his strength, 'Oh, yes, we're irresistible, alright!' Sano thought.  
  
  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING  
  
Both jumped as Kenshin's phone rang. When he answered, his uncle's voice magnified shockingly over the speaker---  
  
"JERK BRAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?? I WANT YOU TO COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiko's voice was clearly angry. Kenshin realized they have been in the bay for almost three hours.  
  
" Uh.sorry, sensei.I'll be coming." Kenshin apologized. Sano gave him a look of ' Look's like we're gonna be in trouble tonight!' " YOU'D BETTER BE, BRAT!!!" Hiko's voice boomed. "Yes, Hiko-sensei!" Kenshin prompted, just as he was about to hung up------- - "BRAT," Hiko once again said, " Yes, sir?",  
  
"DON'T FORGET TO DROP BY A CONVENIENCE STORE, BUY ME A CASE OF FINE BRANDY!!!!!!!!!!!", then hung up.  
  
" Well, let's go!" Kenshin hopped onto the car as Sano sped off. 


	2. The Chapel of Lufhan

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Please FORGIVE ME!!! Anyway, I sincerely apologize for being a total screwup, is there a word such as screwup? So here it is, the real chapter two.  
  
* Chapter Two - The chapel of Lufhan *  
  
Up ahead, a tall figure was walking coming out from foggy nowhere.  
  
"What's happening? Where am I?" Kenshin, the figure, asked to no one in particular.  
  
Mist was everywhere. Kenshin walked further. Hesitant on each step, It's so misty, I can't see my way. Then, the mist cleared. The place was actually a church. He climbed up the steps, and then opened the heavy oak doors. Kenshin held his hand to shield his eyes, a streak of light escaped as the doors opened wider. When he lowered his hand, he stepped inside.  
  
What he saw made him gasp. The church was magnificent! It was made from expensive marble and it had pillars made of granite. The aisle was carpeted with red. The chairs were unusual. They were like royal benches! The altar was made from oak, and was covered with rich silk white linen. He walked to the other side of the church. As he approached the altar, he saw the words engraved to the wall opposite the altar. It read:  
  
  
  
The Chapel of Lufhan  
  
H e was about to climb the steps to the altar when a sudden voice called out to him:  
  
"KENSHIN!!! KENSHIN!!! WAKE UP!!!" Misao, his sister, yelled outside his door, then ran downstairs.  
  
Kenshin bolted up, and then he blinked. Huh? What was that dream all about? It was a really beautiful church----no, a chapel. Where could I find such place? I wonder-------  
  
"JERK BRAT!!!!!!" Hiko roared from downstairs.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GET UP THERE, I'M GONNA CRACK UP YOUR NUT!!!" he continued. Kenshin sweat dropped, "Ok, coming." He called out.  
  
He got out of his boxers, took his robe and then headed to the shower. The cool water sluicing through his body, making him shiver. Then he heard someone enter his room.  
  
Some snuffling and scurrying.  
  
Then he heard a tap on the bathroom door, " Kenshin, hurry up there and go downstairs and eat your breakfast" Said Yumi, his older sister. Then he heard her close his bedroom door.  
  
* Dining Room, 7:34 AM * " Kenshin! Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish eating your breakfast?" Yumi asked as Kenshin stood up and was about to exit the room.  
  
" Don't worry, Yumi, I'm not so hungry. Just about to meet Katsura with Sano." Kenshin explained to his sister.  
  
Kenshin's family was really beautiful, and loving. Yumi, with violet-black hair, and gorgeous eyes, an exquisite face; Kenshin, with flaming red hair, sweet violet eyes that could turn into gold when angry, with devilishly handsome looks; Misao, jet black hair in a braid and jade green eyes, a cheerful and sometimes boyish attitude; and finally, Yoshi, with his ever spiky black hair, and with his hilarious pranks. Their parents died twenty years ago when Yumi was still a six-year-old girl, Kenshin was 4 by then, Misao in 1 year old, not to mention with Yoshi being a newborn. Yumi had taken charge of her younger siblings at a very young age. Hiko, their uncle and teacher, took them under his care. Although he does not much show it, he cared for the Himura siblings as if they're his own children. Especially with Kenshin, he taught the annoying boy his own kendo technique, the Hiten Mitsurugi Style.  
  
And now, with Kenshin nearing the ultimate stage of the style, Hiko was swelling with pride. My jerk brat is very brave, and someday he'll use the style to protect the people he cares for most, Hiko thought. And with that thought, Hiko felt at peace, knowing that his brat nephew would be more successful in his life.  
  
As Kenshin left the room, Yumi and the others resumed eating.  
  
*~ Outside~*  
  
Kenshin exited their lawn and went to his car. He drove towards the meeting place. He looked again at the card; he first saw it at his bedside table, when Misao had yelled, waking him up. It said:  
  
Himura, Meet me at Dilthey's Eleven, 5th floor, 9:00 Am Katsura  
  
Then, after reading, he drove to Dilthey Street. As he arrived he passed through eleven blocks until he reached the building. He parked his car and was about to get out when a newspaper boy tapped on the window. He opened it, and the boy showed the headline:  
  
Yokohama State Museum, attacked by thieves.  
  
Suddenly with interest, he bought the newspaper, and entered the building. As he crossed the main lobby, a woman greeted him. " Good Morning Sir, Mr. Katsura asked me to usher you to your respective conference room. This way."  
  
He was led to a private elevator. As they reached the 5th floor, the woman headed to a secluded suite.  
  
"Here, sir. Thank you for your patience." She said then left.  
  
Kenshin entered the room and he was greeted by---------  
  
" You're late, Himura, anyhow, sit down." Katsura said  
  
It wasn't hard to find one, as they were only four in the room. He sat down across from Sanosuke. Katsura resumed talking and his assistant handed Kenshin an envelope.  
  
" Himura, have you heard about the museum in Yokohama being stolen? " Katsura inquired. As if on cue, Kenshin withdrew the paper he'd bought. After about three minutes of reading, Kenshin put down the paper, and then asked, "Does this have anything to do with us being here?  
  
Katsura nodded, " In fact, that's why you're here. It has been suspected that a certain collection has been targeted, and our recent client wants to be about it. I want you to monitor any upcoming attacks. I'll call on both of you for recent adjustments and further instructions. Any questions?"  
  
Sano raised his hand, " Katsura, how will we be notified of their name? I mean, there are a lot of thieves, how will we know it's them we are to watch out for?"  
  
"Sagara, the group who attacked the Yokohama museum is Lufhan's bride. Observe their activities, you won't break a sweat. Dismissed."  
  
Both young men stood up and exited the room and went all the way outside the building. Kenshin was about to say something when something caught his eye. He looked at the direction at the corner, and saw a woman; she had raven black hair with perfect tips that reached her back. Unexpectedly, the woman glanced at the piercing stare of Kenshin's direction.  
  
Sapphire orbs met with Amethyst ones. Then as quick as it happened, the contact broke, as her companion nudged her. A man, of Yumi's age, was holding the woman as they walked along the Takasuki square. Kenshin's eyes followed them as they disappeared in the corner. Kenshin turned back to Sano, who greeted him with a knowing grin.  
  
" Kenshin, zoning out?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously, Sano caught the look, and laughed out loud.  
  
* Somewhere.*  
  
"Have they been informed?" asked a deep voice, face hidden in the shadows. He was seated behind an enormous desk.  
  
"Yes, sir. They were given sufficient information to figure out the 'riddle' themselves." A messenger of about 20 years old answered.  
  
"What about Kamiya's brides? Have they been planning another attack yet?  
  
"No, sir. But Kamiya Yanou arrived here, from New York City, sir."  
  
That startled the man called 'sir'  
  
The man behind the desk nodded his head, "You may go. Gather more information and report it to me immediately" the man left as he was bid.  
  
The man with authority rummaged through his desk drawer, after a moment, he had found what he had been looking for.  
  
He looked at the photo of himself and a close friend.  
  
"I told you this would happen." he whispered to the smiling face of his friend.  
  
*To be continued.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry aku-chan and ewunia, you were the first ones to read and even bother to leave me a review, and for that I'm truly grateful. In return, I ask for your consideration of my mistakes. This fic is my first, and since I'm just a second year high school student, I'm still adjusting. So please bear with me.the other chapters have been rectified already.  
  
Thank you. 


	3. That Fateful Night

Disclaimer: I'm just a staggering monster on a skirt, so please have mercy, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Here is my new updated chapter, hope you find the patience to read my first fic!!! Anyway.  
  
*Chapter Three - That fateful night *  
  
* Later that day.*  
  
They were sitting comfortably in the lounge of a bar when Sano noticed something.  
  
" Kenshin, what's bothering you? Is it that woman we saw rounding the corner earlier?" Sano asked. 'Kenshin's thinkin' over somethin', Hmm.Looks like Kenshin's having a lot of thinking already. Say, he's thinking over that meeting with Katsura.'  
  
Kenshin shifted on the couch, then asked something else instead.  
  
" Sano, do you think the one responsible for the upcoming attacks is Lufhan's Bride?" Kenshin asked in return.  
  
'Hehe.Bull's Eye!'  
  
"I think so, since they're active. But I wouldn't rely on it, there might be other people who fancied that particular collection, what was the name again?" Sano replied.  
  
" Haydn's Collection" Kenshin provided before attending to his drink. "We're going to need some help, some probing." he continued "Then it's settled!" Sano said, draining his whiskey.  
  
* Kamiya Estate, same time of day *  
  
Kaoru was studying the samurai sword she had retrieved that night. She replaced it back and looked at her father's incomplete collection. 'Don't worry, father, I'll have it all soon.I can't forget how they killed you.just to get their damned hands on your property.Oh, father, I miss you so much!' A tear slid down her cheek, as recollection hit her once more, it had been that fateful night.  
  
* 10 years ago, at Kamiya Estate Residence*  
  
" The princess was thought to have been dead, but then---------"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Sir, someone's here to see you." Kamiya Koshijiro , one of the richest man in Tokyo ,was in the middle of the story when a knock interrupted. His daughters, Yanou, Seiyo, and Kaoru, were dismayed. He set aside the book he'd been reading earlier and bid the guest in. When a man entered, he offered him a seat. Then he turned his attention to his daughters.  
  
"My lovely corkbrains, father has to talk with Mr. Seijurou for a while, stay here and if you need something tell it to Omasu. " Koshijiro said lovingly to his daughters. Then he led Mr. Seijurou to the study. When they were seated, Koshijiro opened the conversation immediately.  
  
"What's so urgent, Hiko?" Koshijiro asked gently " Just to inform you that they're organizing a little party." Hiko replied sarcastically. Unexpectedly, Koshijiro ignored that comment and deliberately shrugged. Hiko felt his anger rising, but he got a hold of it and forcefully calmed himself down.  
  
At the hall, Kaoru had been listening to their private conversation. She began contemplating about the 'party', just as she was about to go, Hiko spoke once more, this time with urgency.  
  
"Koshijiro, you have to escape! They already knew you had the whole share of it! Oh come on, are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
Kaoru had too much. I don't understand.Share of it?.Escape?  
  
"If I have to, Hiko. Please understand, as much as I want to heed you, I have to attend to more important matters. Since Makoto died, my girls were too young! They needed a mother! I need to arrange for them that." Koshijiro replied  
  
Hiko lost his cool. He slammed his palm against the desk " That's the hitch, man! Your daughters! They already lost a mother, could you be so cruel as to let them lose a father? Koshijiro, I know how much you love your corkbrains, but you need to live for them!"  
  
Hearing that outburst, Kaoru's feet were rooted to the spot.  
  
Koshijiro stood up and went to the counter, he poured whiskey to two glasses then went to Hiko and offered the man the other glass.  
  
Kaoru's blood ran cold with her father's anguished reply:  
  
"I know Hiko. I want to live for them. But I can't escape with the troubles at my back. I know I'll be meeting with death some time soon. Hiko, I want you distribute the collection to different institutions. I don't want to further endanger the lives of my daughters as they already are. When I'm gone, I want you to escape the country together with my business dealings. "  
  
"But." Hiko's shoulders drooped with defeat, this might be the last time he'll ever see his childhood friend, "So be it. I'll arrange for a plane flight of your daughters to New York while I go to Australia and prepare for the collection, and then I'll join your corkbrains to New York." He said wearily, his glass of whiskey forgotten at the desk.  
  
Koshijiro's face lightened with relief, "Thank you, my friend. And have someone take care of my lovely corkbrains. Goodbye, Hiko." He declared with a heavy heart. He swallowed some amount of whiskey and threw the rest outside the window.  
  
Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, numb with sorrow; she walked out the hall and proceeded to the salon. There, she cried silently as the meaning of the conversation sank in. Her father is going to die! And he knows it; moreover, he had accepted it as if he had been given enough time to get 'ready'. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to forget this dreadful realization.  
  
Three days later, Koshijiro was shot. He was conscious enough to tell his daughters, Yanou, Seiyo and Kaoru, his treasured last words:  
  
"Corkbrains, father has to go." His daughters cried dearly, Koshijiro was dying! ".Uncle Hiko.accompany . to America.go on.life.come back.someday. " then he held out his hands and clasped his daughters' small hands in his. Then he looked at Hiko, who was at his side immediately. Then he said to Hiko,  
  
".protect.Haydn's collection.must protect.at all..costs.corkbrains.love them.exceedingly."  
  
And with that he breathed his last and died peacefully  
  
*Back to reality.*  
  
"Don't worry, Father, I am doing my best to retrieve and protect the collection." Kaoru promised to her beloved father solemnly.  
  
Unknown to her, two figures were watching her at the doorway, they, too, were recalling the same incident that had definitely changed their way of lifestyle. A tall handsome man and a serenely beautiful woman watched them from afar with tender smiles.  
  
"My lovely corkbrains are back, too, Makoto-girl." The man whispered  
  
The woman nodded and embraced the man lovingly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Anyway, thanks again to aku-chan, who stated in her review that my story was interesting even if there was a mistake in absolutely all my chapters! The default one was a mess, the second one a replica of the first one only it was a little organized and the same one with the third! Sheesh! Boy, was I appalled to realize that my updating method was a joke! Anyway, thank you again aku-chan!!! ( 


	4. Welcome Back, Yanou!

Disclaimer: You know, I'm only a striving student, so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Whew!!! ( wipes large sweat off the forehead) Here guys. chapter four. Hehe.. Hope you don't get bored.anyway, on with it!  
  
*Chapter Four - Welcome back, Yanou! *  
  
"Kaoru.?"  
  
Kaoru turned towards the doorway. Two figures were approaching her.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?" a woman, about 22 years old, with raven black hair and sapphire eyes, said  
  
"Yanou? Welcome home! Why didn't you contact me so we could fetch you at the airport!" Kaoru pouted. Then she embraced her eldest sister.  
  
"How I've missed the both of you!" Yanou said to Seiyo and Kaoru  
  
Since Hiko hid them in New York, away from the imminent danger of their father's enemies, they had learned martial arts, Kendo specifically. But Hiko was there to protect them. They knew Hiko cared for them. But he had to attend to matters, and the Kamiyas were under the care of Dr. Genzai, who like Hiko, was a close friend of their father. When Hiko was about to leave, he told the children to come back to Japan only when they are of the right age, and he left. For years, the sisters waited for the right time to go back home, where they belong. And at last, they were free to return to Tokyo. But Yanou stayed a bit longer, saying she wanted to learn the principles of medicine from Dr. Genzai.  
  
And then after a year, she followed her younger siblings to Tokyo.  
  
"Anyway, I'm back and we're together again. I hope we can catch up the year we missed. How about dinner at a hotel? My treat!" Yanou said enthusiastically, as she stepped out of their embrace.  
  
"Still haven't changed, have you, Yanou? Sweet as ever !" Seiyo remarked amusedly  
  
"Well, don't mind my being sweet! Let's go hit a nearby foodhouse, I'm starving!" Yanou retorted, pushing her two sisters towards the double doors.  
  
Kaoru feigned a look of horror "You don't really intend to treat us at a nearby nothing, do you?" And with that Yanou sweat dropped, they didn't really believe it when I mentioned 'nearby foodhouse', did they?  
  
Then Kaoru and Seiyo couldn't help it, they laughed, and Yanou finally got it, and joined in. They were still laughing when they headed towards a hotel they fancied.  
  
*At the restaurant, inside Takashida Hotel*  
  
"So, Yanou, how's your time with Dr. Genzai? Is he well?" Seiyo said, serving herself some beef with blueberry sauce.  
  
"Great! I've enjoyed my prolonged stay in America, but I couldn't endure being away with you guys for too long, so I came back here. About Dr. Genzai, actually, he came back with me along with Suzume and Ayame. But he wanted to stay with his daughter." She exclaimed cheerfully, "What about you? Have you been fine as well?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"We're fine, Yanou. Now that you're here, we'd be a family again, even if it's just the three of us now." Kaoru replied, her gentle face smiling, but her eyes felt otherwise  
  
Yanou's smile wavered, and then became a worried frown. "Both of you, do you have something to tell me?" she inquired, as she paid the bill.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath, and then dared to look at Seiyo from across the table, Seiyo nodded. "Yanou, I'll get straight to the point. We've been trying to gather 'it' again." She announced, her face and eyes devoid of any emotion.  
  
Yanou blinked, taking in Kaoru's blunt announcement. Then she replied, "Let's go, we'll talk about it at home. I want to know all about it."  
  
Seiyo glanced at Yanou's hard face, trying to contemplate her next move, but failed. Tonight we'll tell her all about our activities, as we have no choice. Oh, Father, Mother, why do both of you have to go? She thought wistfully.  
  
Meanwhile, a man was observing the trio from a far table at the corner. As the women were heading out of the restaurant, he noticed one having a hard face. He took his keys and headed out of the hotel. He drove towards a huge building. Then, he headed to a particular office.  
  
As usual, a large man was seated behind the desk.  
  
"So soon?" asked the same deep voice "Sir, it seems that the eldest Kamiya didn't know about the activities of the other two. They are discussing about it this very minute." He informed him, smiling all the way. "Very Good. Anyway, I'm going to recommend you to Katsura, you're needed there."  
  
The man, if possible, smiled even more, "Thank you, sir." Then he left.  
  
The man with a deep voice took his phone and dialed Katsura's number.  
  
"Katsura? It's me. Do you need more men for this new duty? "Well.actually, I do. I gather you're sending someone?" Katsura replied "Yes, you already know him." He said "Okay, I'll call for a meeting tomorrow. Who is it?" "Seta. He'll be at your meeting." He provided "Well, he's in." Katsura said then hung up.  
  
"Well, well, good old friends meet again."  
  
  
  
How is it? Did I confuse you? Well, to answer me, just click that button and tell me what you think of my fic so far.  
  
Anyway, I consider calling Yahiko as Yoshi as that's what he is called in the English-translated Rurouni Kenshin. If you don't like it, please say so.  
  
Thank You. 


End file.
